The present invention relates to an apparatus for machining axially symmetrical workpiece surfaces. The apparatus includes two vises for the workpiece that is to be machined, and two headstocks, each of which has an arbor for a respective tool, with the two tools being aligned with one another.
With heretofore known apparatus of this general type, the tools can be installed and removed only with great effort. In so doing, considerable manual operations are necessary, which lead to long downtime periods for the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type with which the tools can be rapidly and automatically installed and removed.